


Shocker

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: I made a promise to make this work and here it is, M/M, Silly nonsense, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, This One Time At TFCon...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: If someone had told Scrapper that peace between the Decepticons and Autobots would sound so good, maybe he would have figured out a way to end the war sooner.------------------------------------Sometimes you have to write a rarepair because your friends at TFCon deserve it.





	Shocker

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanation here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/oldrobos/status/1150809226564055040?s=20
> 
> But basically, this is for some of my buds from TFCon Toronto. Was thinking of y'all and decided to finally do this thing I promised to do
> 
> Because I can't let a joke go
> 
> (which is also why when this took a more serious turn than I expected, I threw the funny parts I wanted in for the second half)

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes yes yes _yes_, that’s good, your digits feel so big and good and oh oh—!”

If someone had told Scrapper that peace between the Decepticons and Autobots would sound so good, maybe he would have figured out a way to end the war sooner.

Though, truthfully, he couldn’t see how Megatron and Optimus Prime could have ever come to an agreement. And, even if they could have, they most certainly wouldn’t have followed up the proclamation with a tongue-in-cheek, wink-and-nudge suggestion to break down barriers between the two armies by becoming closer.

Intimately.

Well, from what Scrapper had heard anyway, Rodimus Prime had at least winked and nudged.

Galvatron mostly ranted confusingly until he abruptly exited the hall, leaving Cyclonus with the task of explaining just what, exactly, his Lord had meant by ‘impressing upon those puny Autobots who has the superior prowess and endowments.’

Certainly Megatron and Optimus Prime had been mad, but their madness had never been as creative as the maelstrom borne between their successors.

And Scrapper wasn’t complaining.

“—Oh, I’m gonna overload, right there, there is, is so good, so big and good and overload, overload, _ha-ahh_—!!”

How could he when he had Blurr sprawled out on his berth, babbling as he writhed on Scrapper’s digits, his own digits tearing the sheets above his helm with an especially strong arch of his back? When Blurr twisted his gorgeous lines and angles, his perfectly constructed frame glinting beautiful shades of white and blue, reminding Scrapper briefly of long ago crystalline spires?

But Blurr was unspoiled. Unbroken. Strong enough to survive.

To be able to work with such a masterpiece was a privilege that Scrapper would not squander.

* * *

“Well, Soundwave?”

While he was well aware that the natural inclinations of his cassettes and by extension himself were rather voyeuristic, this was quite another level that Soundwave had not expected to arrive at.

But Galvatron had ordered.

And, truthfully, his cassettes had been uncharacteristically eager to follow these particular orders.

“Decepticons and Autobots successfully… intermingling,” Soundwave eventually settled on. His screen was split between the visuals of his cassettes, each spying on interfaction entanglements at varying levels of progress throughout the shared base.

It was little comfort to know that only one pair had progressed to interfacing so far. Soon, Soundwave was quite sure he would have a plethora of entwined frames to watch for the sake of duty.

“I still don’t know if I should scold you or thank you for suggesting we have those little guys run around and spy for the sake of ‘safety,’ Galv,” Rodimus mused from where he was looking over Soundwave’s shoulder. His helm tilted a bit, and Soundwave didn’t need to look at the Prime to guess at which feed he was watching. “It’s still diabolical either way. Hey Sounds, you sure your little guys don’t mind watching this stuff?”

Judging from the residual buzzing of charge that Soundwave could feel from Buzzsaw’s link to his systems, no, he did not mind one bit.

“Affirmative. Buzzsaw does not mind.”

“Cool. Hey, can you zoom in? Right in there. ‘Cause it almost looks like he’s—oh frag yeah. That’s definitely a shocker.”

“A what?” Galvatron demanded from where he had been bent over his desk, looking over the treaty angrily, as if somehow he would find a loophole that Ultra Magnus had missed. A useless endeavor, and Soundwave suspected Galvatron knew it as well. It was more for show – to make it clear to the Prime that he was not yet tamed.

“A shocker. You know, two in the pink, one in the stink?”

“What idiocy are you spouting?”

“It’s an Earth thing. You might know it as the Two-Prong Approach.”

“Don’t be so crass, Prime.”

“I’m literally watching Scrapper finger Blurr within an inch of his life as we speak. Valve _and_ aft.”

“Disgusting.”

“I’ll show you later. You’ll love it.”

Galvatron threw the treaty at the wall – the datapad only saved by the rubber case Rodimus had put on it after the third datapad that was broken the very same way – and stormed out, quickly followed by a cooing Prime.

Soundwave sighed when Rumble pinged him, asking rather lewdly if he should go keep an optic on their leaders.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
